


Nothing Is Safe

by reapertownusa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, John Finds Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapertownusa/pseuds/reapertownusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John learns something about his sons and wishes he hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Is Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Pre-series. Written for a comment_fic prompt ‘Sam/Dean, John's POV’

Rain beat down against pockmarked pavement loud enough to drown out the roar of the highway. Water flowed down the sloped parking lot of the hourly rate motel towards the car that held within it the sum of his existence. 

Even at the late hour the city was a hub of motion buzzing around him while John stood still as a marble statue. A chill settled into his being. It wasn’t the clammy cling of saturated flannel and denim or the bombardment of the winter wind that stung his cheeks. It was bodies in fluid motion, silhouetted by the constant stream of headlights. 

Heated need and a practiced familiarity defined the movements forceful enough to sway the Impala. It wouldn’t be the first time Dean had mistaken their transportation for a bedroom, though John had thought he’d been painfully clear enough to make the previous time the last. 

It wasn’t morals that set John vehemently against Dean’s romanticized notation of semi-public sex on the slick leather. Dean after all wasn’t the first to christen the Impala’s backbench. 

What twisted his gut was the chance of a less than understanding officer picking up his son for public indecency. Or worse. Dean was young enough to still not differentiate between the legal age of consent and jailbait, but old enough to be found guilty in the eyes of the law. What John wouldn’t give for that fear to be what held him locked in place. 

The unmistakable bobbing of his youngest son’s bangs was what transfixed him. Two hours ago they had arrived in town and immediately they had hit the sack. Not even his eldest could arrange a pickup in those tight circumstances. There was simply no chance that Sam had. 

In the darkness of the room he’d heard the conspiratory whispers from his boys’ bed. Uncertainty and excitement had colored their tone, hushed words too quiet for him to make out. He’d let them pretend he was asleep. 

The need to know the truth neither would tell was too great to stop them, as was the shock that his boys were sneaking behind his back while sharing a room with him. What the hell were his theoretically obedient sons doing when he was out of town? 

Already he had been prepared to delve out a lesson they wouldn’t soon be forgetting. Instead of making good on that silent threat he was too busy choking down bile. From the room’s window he had watched his boys jog through the rain without so much as a jacket between them. 

Dean had fumbled with the keys before he and Sam had ducked into the car together. There was only room enough for two in the backseat. They didn’t have a girl hidden back there. His baby boy was fucking his eldest son. His sons were fucking each other. The unspoken sentences played over in his mind like a broken record from hell. 

He struggled for every clipped breath. Inside he warred between the innate need to beat both boys senseless and the need to pull them both protectively into his arms. Without intending to, this was what he had taught them. Strangers could never be trusted. Everything and everyone was out to destroy their family. All they had was each other.


End file.
